


Once Upon Time In A Lovely Evening

by LynnMashihita



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnMashihita/pseuds/LynnMashihita
Summary: It was a lovely evening with a red sunset in the background. Both of them leaned on a cherry tree behind Takaki's house.





	Once Upon Time In A Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanting something light  
> So I scrolled through my files and found this story  
> Miss this couple too recently and suddenly want to share it to you  
> Hope you'll like it  
> :)

Takaki was just staring at him silently when Yamada swayed his bamboo sword on his neck. It was a lovely evening with a red sunset in the background. Both of them leaned on a cherry tree behind the Takaki resident.  
  
“You lose.”  
  
Takaki smiled.  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Yamada gritted his teeth when he saw the smile. It was like mocking him from his stupidity. He did realize that he didn’t actually win over him at all because the older didn’t really fight him from the very start. He just received every attack and avoiding it to reach straightly to his body. He didn’t even try to fight back.  
  
“Why don’t you fight back?”  
  
Takaki smiled slightly while tidying himself before looking at the pouted Yamada who stood with his back faced him.  
  
“I’m afraid that I will hurt you if I seriously fight you back.”  
  
Yamada gaped and turned back to him. He folded his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“What a nice confidence, Takaki Yuya. Don’t you realize that I grew up?”  
  
Takaki looked at him straight to his eyes and smiled slightly again.  
  
“But you’re still my little baby friend who lives next door to me.”  
  
“I’m twenty one now so stop calling me little baby anymore!” He now yelled in disgust to the older.  
  
Takaki stepped forward and caressed Yamada’s cheek with his free hand.  
  
“And you grew beautifully too. And I’m now sure that I had taken the right decision not to fall for those stupid girls who chase me every day, because I had chosen the right decision.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Takaki leaned over and whispered to his ear.  
  
“Prepare yourself to receive my love every day from now on, Ryosuke. And I will not stop until you can’t avert your eyes from me anymore.”  
  
He then walked away, leaving Yamada who was trying to hide his blushed face.  



End file.
